A Big Joke
by The Nymph'ChrisLorrenvyMNMS
Summary: Univers alternatif. Matt va chez Mello un soir, il y rencontre sa sœur jumelle, Mean, et cette dernière s'avère être, si c'est possible, aussi énervante que son frère.


**Re-bonjour ! Et oui, c'est de nouveau moi ! Avec un nouvel OS Death Note, centré sur Mello et Matt. C'est encore un petit délire (petit ?) mais je sais que l'humour plaît. Et puis, je commence en douceur avec de petits OS, en attendant de me lancer dans plus gros. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas ! Si vous aimez, pensez à laisser une petite review; s'il-vous-plaît ! :3 **

**Je remercie ma petite Rose Blanche pour toutes ces fabuleuses reviews ! **

**Et enfin, j'annonce que cet OS deviendra peut-être un recueil d'OS plus tard, si je trouve le temps ! **

**Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ! **

**Merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>OS 1. Univers alternatif. Matt va chez Mello un soir, il y rencontre sa sœur jumelle, Mean, et cette dernière s'avère être, si c'est possible, aussi énervante que son frère. <strong>

J'aurais pu être un garçon tout à fait normal. Mais est-ce normal de s'enticher d'un ami comme Mello ? Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de bizarre ? De courageux ? Ou juste chanceux ? Chanceux, car je suis le seul pour qui Mello a ne serait-ce qu'un peu de respect ? Oui, c'est ça, je dois être quelqu'un de chanceux…

Pourtant, quand je regarde de plus près, je me dis surtout qu'être ami avec ce psychopathe m'apporte beaucoup d'ennuis…par exemple pas plus tard qu'hier après-midi…

Xxx

-Ta mère ne va pas s'énerver si tu rentres tard, accompagné d'un garçon qu'elle ne connaît pas ?

Mello pouffa dans son coin, un sourire suffisant s'affichant sur son visage alors qu'il évitait de respirer la fumée que Matt lui soufflait au visage. Le blond, tout en grignotant ce qu'on pourrait appeler du chocolat en bouillie-faute au soleil, que voulez-vous-rétorqua :

-Tu ne connais pas ma mère, Matty. Elle s'en fiche totalement que je rentre après les cours ou à minuit. Elle se fiche totalement de ce que Mean ou moi, on peut faire. De toute façon, elle ne sera pas là tout à l'heure, comme tous les soirs… y aura que ma chieuse de sœur… Matt, lâche cette cigarette, ça bousille ta santé…Peux-tu me rappeler ton âge ?

-Il me semble avoir 13 ans, pourquoi ? ricana le pro-gamer, en évitant le poing que Mello essayait de lui envoyer dans le visage.

-Justement, tu as 13 ans, et c'est beaucoup trop jeune pour risquer un cancer !

-Tout ce que je risque, c'est de me faire tuer par un certain blond hystérique dans d'atroces souffrances, répliqua Matt en ricanant.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait le sourire qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Tout le long du chemin, Matt pointa les nuages blancs et cotonneux qui flottaient dans le ciel, comparant leurs formes diverses à ses références.

-Regarde là, on dirait une fleur de feu ! … OH UN WELMER ! Mello, tu as vu ? On dirait une Xbox 360 ! … Dis, tu ne trouves pas que ce nuage ressemble légèrement à un Arwing de Star Fox ? Oh et à côté, c'est l'étoile Warp de Kirby !

Autant ne pas vous dire à quel point l'autre pouvait être exaspéré, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas du tout quelle forme pouvait avoir un pénis de Bowser, mais son ami, lui, semblait savoir, puisqu'il en avait vu un dans le ciel.

Matt ne s'imaginait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, que la maison de Mello ressemblerait à…un taudis. Une planque de bandit… un truc…Un truc ? Oui, c'était l'appellation exacte ! D'extérieur, cela semblait être inhabitable, alors que l'intérieur révélait tout le contraire !

Mello venait d'ouvrir la porte avec son pied, comme d'habitude.

Alors que le gamer pénétrait à l'intérieur de la maison, en épiant les meubles d'un œil discret, une tornade blonde passa devant lui et l'étreignit si fort qu'il manqua de s'étouffer.

-Mean, lâche Matt, veux-tu ?

La furie recula d'un pas, et Matt observa celle qui avait manqué de l'étouffer. On ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien la sœur jumelle de Mello. Elle avait la même frange, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux bleus, et exactement le même air sarcastique sur la tête. On pouvait la distinguer par plusieurs petits détails, comme le fait qu'elle était plus petite que son frère, une bouche totalement différente, et tout simplement parce que…c'était une fille. Matt rougit d'avoir comparé Mean et Mello, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Qui ne le ferait pas en apercevant deux jumeaux ?

-Donc, c'est bien toi Matt ?

Mean rit toute seule, comme Mello quand il trouvait une tablette de chocolat dans son tiroir. (Oui oui, Mello riait souvent tout seul quand il voyait du chocolat, Matt le savait)

-Alors Mello avait dit vrai, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait et des yeux à faire froid dans le dos, t'es plutôt bien foutu pour un de ses ados dégueulasses.

Matt ne sut comment le prendre, et Mello détourna la tête en rougissant à son tour.

-Mean, arrête de dire des bêtises. Aller retourne dans ta chambre et fous-nous la paix.

-Tu ne trouves pas que mon frère est chiant ? continua-t-elle en ignorant son jumeau. Moi je trouve qu'il ne te mérite pas… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas plutôt monter dans ma chambre avec moi ?

Le gamer bredouilla quelque chose que personne n'entendit, alors que son meilleur ami bouillonnait d'une rage profonde. Comment sa sœur osait-elle draguer son meilleur ami aussi ouvertement alors que…Alors que quoi d'ailleurs ?

Mean attrapa Matt par le poignet et le tira dans les escaliers en explosant d'un rire sombre. Mello n'eut d'autre choix que les suivre en serrant les poings.

Il ne se souvint plus comment cela c'était passé exactement, mais Matt s'était retrouvé attaché à une chaise, à côté de Mello, dans la chambre de Mean. Il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver, et il suppliait du regard son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci le détache.

Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait pas le voir. A vrai dire, il semblait lui aussi être préoccupé par sa sœur.

-Voyons voir, dit Mean en riant, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te faire… Ah je sais !

Elle lui envoya un bisous, avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

-Mello, je t'aiiiiime, libère-moi.

Mello tourna la tête vers son ami, qui esquissait une moue suppliante. Le blond sentit ses joues chauffer sous les mots de Matt. Cependant, il fit abstraction de cette émotion, pour lui faire un sourire sadique et répondre :

-Moi aussi je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je vais te laisser aux petits soins de ma sœur….ah ah ah ah !

-Melloooo ne laisse pas ton âme soeuuur iciiiiii !

Mean fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce en explosant de rire, cachant un objet dans son dos.

-Matty j'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! On va jouer à un jeu que j'ai appelé moi-même « Soumis » !

Mello se sentit rassuré par cette phrase. Finalement, sa sœur n'avait pas d'arrières pensées perverses, au contraire…son jeu allait être très amusant. Il y avait déjà participé en tant que victime de sa sœur, mais aujourd'hui, il pourrait y prendre part différemment.

Mean dévoila de derrière elle une énorme trousse de maquillage.

-NOOON ! cria Matt. N'y pense même pas ! Je ne m'appelle pas Mello moi !

Mello fronça un sourcil, se rappelant de torturer Matt plus tard pour ça.

-Oh que si, rigola la diablesse en jupons, en éparpillant des pinceaux de différentes tailles sur son lit.

-Tu verras, Matt, c'est très amusant ! ricana Mello.

C'est alors que, comme dans un film d'horreur-de la part du fumeur, les deux jumeaux s'approchèrent de lui, armés des outils les plus effrayants du monde.

-NON, PAS LES BLAIREAUX DES ENFERS ! PAS LE MAQUILLAGE HALLUCINOGENE DES ABIIIIMES ! AAAAH ! les brosses mangeuses de cigarettes !

Matt était tellement effrayé que l'influence des jeux vidéos commençait à se sentir.

-NON PAS MES GOGGLES ! Ne touchez pas à mes goggles d'amour ! Non Mello, n'y pense même pas, ne jette pas ce paquet de L&M ! Ce sont les meilleures cigarettes du monde ! Arrêtez ça tous les deux !

-Photo ! rit Mello en flashant son meilleur ami de son portable.

C'est ainsi que la photo de Matt coiffé de couettes, plein de rubans roses, maquillé essentiellement de vert, que ce soit pour le mascara ou le fard à paupières, se retrouva postée sur le compte facebook de Mello, ponctuée d'un commentaire ironique et d'un smiley rieur.

Xxx

Oui, définitivement. Traîner avec quelqu'un comme Mello m'apporte plus de misères que de câlins.

* * *

><p><strong>Dooonnnnc...*rires nerveux* Oui, d'accord, c'était certainement pas le meilleur des OS...J'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur celui-là... Hum...Fin nul ? <strong>

**Merci quand même de ces quelques minutes d'attention, les amis.**

**Lorrenvy, Drenvy, The Nymph'Chris, LNC, Angel276, La psychopathe23, La psychopingouin, Lolo, Lo', TNC, Crazy girl, Tête de mort, Envy Lorraine, Lorraine E., Paillettes, choupette, gay powa ,Dark Candle; M&M's lover, MattxMellorraine, White Génius, Palm Tree23, Law, VanCantian numéro deux, whithinaine, Maximilienne, Rockie, Nearose, BBlikeLL...**

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>'autre va veNEAR avec une MATTraque, ça va encore être MELLOdramatique

En musique, on vient de voir qu'athématique dans une musique, c'est quand il n'y a pas de MELLOdie. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va adveNEAR de mon MATTelas si je lui fait écouter une musique comme ça... Il va encore me sortir un truc improbable, comme 'C'est quoi cte merde ? Tu veux pas plutôt me donner une pomme ?!" Il a toujours été comme ça...Les MATTelas, ça sait que fumer des plumes, de toute façon.

Tu M les M&M's ? Bah t'en auras pas, jpréfére te voir fiNEAR à mes pieds, à me supplier.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Since when were the Japanese allowed to have such big guns?" -Matt<em> **

** _"Matt... I didn't mean for you to get killed... I'm so sorry..." -Mello_ **

****_"Nobody can tell what is right and what is wrong, what is righteous and what is evil. Even if there is a god and I had his teachings before me, I would think it through and decide if that was right or wrong myself"-Near_****

**_"I just can't sit any other way than this. If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by 40%."-L_**

**_"The Killer is B..."-L_**

**_"Essayer de signifie pas être faible. Cela signifie que tu es en vie" Chris Colfer._**

**_"Les humains sont des êtres tellement faciles à manipuler"-Envy_**

**"_Ressembler, ça veut pas vraiment dire ressembler..."-Ma petite soeur_**


End file.
